The Listeners
by Kailor Aurelius
Summary: Kazumi Asakura's point of view. She tells about her new job and what it entails. Better than it sounds my friends! Rated T but should probably be M because of Kazu's dirty mouth. Has anyone noticed Kazu's not in the character list? WTF?


Information is malleable. It bends and changes and forms new information. Everything you hear is information. Now some information you don't want. And there's a simple cure for that. Information reaches everybody. We can close our ears and go, "LALALALALA!" but it still gets in. You may not hear it but you hear it and you know it even if you don't know it. Like if somebody told you, "Hey, your mother was sucking dick and choked to death." You heard them. Every word was taken in. Yet all you heard was, "Hey, your mother choked to death." Because we filter information. That's the cure. What information we don't want is taken in whether we like it or not but it can be forced out the other ear quite easily. You still have a memory of it, but it's more like when your standing on the corner and a car flies past. You see the flash of lights for a few seconds but then that's it. Flash. Information rejected.

Lots of people do it. They take it in, they filter it, and the information changes. Just like that.

"Jimmy, do the dishes."

"Sure, Mum."

"Jimmy, did you do the dishes?"

"No."

"I told you to do them three hours ago, dammit!"

Filtered. He heard, "Jimmy, keep playing those wonderful video games you know I love so damn much."

Now, if he'd been listening, not filtering, he would have heard the underlying message.

"Jimmy, get the fuck up and do the dishes and I might decide to not strangle your god damn alcoholic father just so I can get his fat ass off my couch and you don't become an accomplice to murder. That's right bitch. I ain't going down alone!"

Three hours later, however, you're sitting in that little sound proof room and there's two cops outside going, "I'm the bad cop this time."

"Oh, come on, Todd! You were the bad cop last time! It's my turn!"

"Jake, you don't have what it takes!"

See? If you'd have done those dishes, Jimmy, you'd be playing Prince of Persia, you're mum would be less stressed out and might have woken your dad instead of throttling him, and you would never have been part of the Todd and Jake show. Too bad, Mr. Filter.

Now, don't get me wrong. We're not all like that. Some people only filter little things. Some people filter EVERYTHING.

Then there are those of us who filter NOTHING. Every single bit of information is stored away. Whether it was directed at us or not is irrelevant. It's information. We heard it, we stored it, we use it.

We call these people Listeners. I'm a Listener. My name is Kazumi Asakura. I work for the magic realm, a spy of the most elite kind. Need information? I've got it. I used to do small time Listening back at Mahora Academy but I've decided to up the ante. Life's nothing without a challenge and what better challenge than finding out everything you aren't supposed to?

I'm nosy. Sue me.

But I've learned a lot since my high school days. Every little bit of information is to be taken. Because the smaller the detail the less noticeable it is, meaning it's exactly what Listeners want. The stuff we aren't supposed to, don't want to, wouldn't usually consider is what we are supposed to, want to, and would definitely consider taking in. I'm not supposed to know? Tell me. Or I'll use the way cool artifact my old teacher gave me to bash your brains in. I mean, come on. An indestructible camera? Definitely an awesome weapon.

I'm not the only Listener of course. There are others, like Setsuna Sakurazaki. Went to school with her. Really quiet but way seriously cool. She kicks ass. She's more of a kick-asser than a Listener.

Her girlfriend, however, is amazing. Konoka Konoe went to school with me too. She's a Healer and a Listener so she usually gets more information than most of us. She can be happy and jolly when she needs to befriend someone who might have information. Or she can get sad and pouty with some fake story of a dead puppy, making the informant relate to her and want to tell her things. Or she can get seriously bitchy and annoy the information from someone. When none of those work, she calls her girlfriend, the person has a broken nose and we have the information.

Bloody fucking brilliant.

Kailor's pretty much the same. Kailor Aurelius was someone I met in the magical world. He's way cool. Only difference between him and Konoka is he gets most of his information from demons, him being a werewolf and all. His wife is also a vampire. Evangeline A.K. McDowell. She went to Mahora too. Always a little weird, always way young looking. But one hell of a kick-asser as I call them. Don't tell the Dean I call them that though. Their proper title is the Rough Gatherers. Too much tongue in that, I'm afraid.

Kick-assers. WHOO!

But my field of expertise is usually determinately digging and digging and digging. So when I got the mission statement I thought the Dean had finally gotten his ass whooped at Go by Eva too many times. He's snapped and the rocker he fell out of is somewhere at the bottom of the ocean by now.

How the hell am I supposed to make some guy fall in love with me and then tell me where his not-sister is?

**Kailor: I will continue this. I had the idea while I was in the shower so I am wearing nothing but boxers and typing this while freezing my ass off. **

**Naruto: Oh, I love Kazumi.**

**Nuriko: Kailor, there's ice in your hair. Kai?**

**Naruto: HE FROZE!**


End file.
